everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Butteredmonkeycheeks
Welcome Hola! Talk page Either way, you have my permission to redo this talk page now. If you think the look bothers you, you can edit it whichever way if you don't think the look is suitable (i.e, I'm sure you're allowed to correct and misspelt words or shape the kind of talk page you'd want). Well, starting fresh isn't against the rules anyway. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:26, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Navigation bar As per your message on Parrotbeak's talk page, only admins on the wiki are able to do that. If there's something we're missing, please feel free to tell us. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 08:39, February 1, 2015 (UTC) :Community is changed like the rest is. On the Wiki can't be changed (unless you start messing around with CSS and the like and I don't know anything about that myself). Parrotbeak (talk) 09:14, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Headers Neah, you are not annoying. I like helping others forward with wiki knowledge/their wikis, though it is important you'll learn to teach yourself eventually. Anyway, you can find the headers on Template:HeadingA and Template:HeadingB. You may C+P it if you want, but as far as you may want to customize it, the most difficult part is all that stuff behind each "background". That's the gradient coding. The multiple "background"s stand for different ways to code in the gradient so that it is compatible with multiple browsers. I use http://www.colorzilla.com/gradient-editor/ to create a gradient I like if I want one and then c+p the code into a template. (you can leave out those "/**/" bits because they only indicate what browser the code makes the gradient viewable for. I haven't included every single one in my own templates because, well, most people will no longer use IE6-9 for instance). The round edges, btw, are caused by the borderradius template you see there. Border-radius is a freely available template, but obviously you do have to add it to your own wiki first before you can use it. Everything else, just experiment with my template on your wiki and get familiar with its elements and turn it into whatever you like. Parrotbeak (talk) 20:57, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Webisode pages Thank you for adding the SU shorts. I'll make transcripts for them later. However, there are a few things I'd like to go through with you in case you'd like to add any cartoon pages like that in the future. One thing I'd tell you to do is to remember to check source mode and see if the template's in order. There are easier ways to make the template you did: you could've c+p'd in from another page just to check if nothing there was messed up. We plan to make our source modes look as identical as possible, which also means that there should be no spacing in the headers if you check. Everything must be evenly spaced before being published. If you add links or do anything in source mode, it looks less-than-decent. I'd also like to talk to you about the images you uploaded. The size itself was around the expectation, so I give you kudos for that. Maybe next time, try to get it in above-average quality and write something descriptive in before uploading? For example, Spring Unsprung The Purrrfect Prank - Duchess pranked.jpg. By the way, don't forget about the categories and "/cartoon" at the end of each character link on the cartoon pages. That's about it! ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 22:57, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I can handle the format. A simple trick I use when I make the transcript pages is copying and pasting, like listed above. It's a simpler way if you check in source. Just substitute the text (seriously - there's no way I can manually complete and type out transcripts without getting tired)! Allow me to fix the links, though. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:08, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Well of Wonder Apologies I deleted your page of the Well of Wonder the reason is because of the content. Pages must consist of detailed information, and one short sentence won't cut it. I'll allow you to recreate the page, but this time, do you mind not adding words like "the" before it? You can check other pages for reference, like "Cheshire Cat", "Son of the Hero of Haarlem", "Mad Hatter", "Evil Queen", "White Queen" and so on. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 00:20, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :I've thought about the situation, and I don't think I'm in favor currently to have the Well of Wonder a separate page. It'll do just fine as a topic on the Wonderland page. The page as I just deleted it (will integrate the conent in a minute) also was not up to standards. I'm noticing you rushing to make new pages, and I have to request you slow down and first ensure you learn the formatting rules around here. Parrotbeak (talk) 07:26, February 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I can't go into details since I haven't seen SU myself yet, but it seems to me you should read Lizzie's diary. It explains the connection between the two. As little more than a gate, I'm not convinced the WoW needs its own page. If anything, I could approve of a general portal article, but I don't think there's enough info yet for that. If you will, the WG is a room and the WoW a door. That difference is what warrants one an article and the other currently not. Parrotbeak (talk) 08:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Have you even read Lizzie's diary? Because I still see no mismatch with what it says, just a shift of focus. The Wonderland Grove is the source of magic EA as a direct product of the WoW/some other portail, the "true" source. Also, I'm fairly certain "I haven't seen SU myself yet" isn't in any way code for "spoilers plz!". :::Either way, all three articles you made are still subpar and rather than arguing over the validity of one's existence, I rather you go back to improve the other two. Then we'll talk. Plz keep in mind my remark not to edit in Visual, add categories, add descriptive content, formulate intros properly (I'm missing the WK's "and fiction-only character)" bit, separate facts from events, add the source template where appropriate, and add diary content where appropriate. Also, when editing other pages in small ways, plz respect the guidelines of those pages and check the entire page if the new info won't contradict old info elswehere (happened with your Wonderland High edit). Parrotbeak (talk) 08:41, February 7, 2015 (UTC) It would probably be best if you leave it deleted. I think Parrotbeak mentioned about adding something about it on the Wonderland page? Also, the reason why I deleted your Queen of Hearts image was because of the low resolution to it, as if it's been part of a GIF file. Same with the White Knight ones. Uploading images and posting them to pages is some work you'll have to look into before touching the pages. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:26, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Darling Charming Glad you told me nonetheless. Anyways, the White Knight in the Spring Unsprung credits is in fact, voiced by Audu Paden. The reason why I named the file "Darling in disguise" is regarding the hair and the eyelashes. Comparing it to the book art, the hair and crown seem pretty similar to me (plus, it would kind of make sense for Darling to do such a thing). I wouldn't fret on it if I were you, perhaps she'd make a cartoon debut soon enough and we'll get our answers. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:11, February 8, 2015 (UTC) I understand you're just trying to help for the benifit of the wiki, but "canon" is probably as close as it can get with the White Knight. Although the White Knight's true identity doesn't have a name confirmed but it's likely Darling, that's no reason to say Darling's most possible appearance in the cartoon is not canon (what I mean is that, there is a hopefully, a future character in the armor of the White Knight. Someone did indeed make a cartoon appearance). ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:31, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Hopefully you're not referring to any plot holes that Mattel did or did not make. What I'd say Mattel did instead of adding plot holes here and there for the ending, was they left us fans to think and ask ourselves "who's that?". ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:41, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Of course. Darling's identity was not confirmed, and the White Knight taking off their helmet was only until the near end of the special. Speaking of which, you're welcome to make a blog post about the White Knight's identity for a community to discuss on this. I get that everyone's opinion is different—some fans might not agree and say the White Knight isn't Darling—and some will say otherwise. It's an open fanbase, I respect your comment in this. For now, I'll leave the Darling page with the book cover and hold onto the "helmet-off file". We'll wait until we get more information, whether it's in the cartoon or somewhere in the fiction. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 02:53, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Badges Yes, badge-hunting is indeed forbidden on the wiki. I know you're trying to earn that one, but might I recommend you not badge hunt in the future. What kind of browser are you using, might I ask? This might be a problem with the browser as I had this kind of situation before. If it hasn't been updated, do so. If every other site on the Wikia database works fine for you, try contacting Wikia about the problem. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 08:02, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I like your page and all the comments you leave! Just wanted to say hi. Yours Truly, CrystalPony7 Ig No, I decided not to do the EAH instagram because they appear to be posting around probably, the same thing as the Facebook page does. Also the fact that I don't have Ig. :P ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 04:06, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Few different posts don't really make up for the many others, I'd say. It's noted that you can't add videos to a gallery, but still, it's redundant to create pages with similar information and images, as well as submit clips of upcoming webisodes/TV specials. The FB posts teased several webisodes (if you check the FB videos there is one clip there: "Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party"), but we didn't post any on this wiki. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 04:18, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine without the Ig pages, but thank you. Seriously, it would save you lots of trouble. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 04:21, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while! Just saying hi! Have a great day! --CrystalPony7 (talk) 01:10, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Character pictures I thought you would've gotten the hang of editing by now, but I guess I'm wrong unless you prove otherwise. Might I advise you reread the rules and that we do not accept anything that relates to spoilers, since the doll's aren't officially released on Amazon or anything, and it wouldn't be right to only have small portions of their art. The images themselves were really low on resolution (the taker of them appeared to be taking them shakily) and the sizes were far less than acceptable. For now, I would recommend you to not touch the images on here, unless they're solid screenshots or clear downloads until you get a firmer grasp on what the image expectancy level is. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 07:50, February 25, 2015 (UTC) I think it would be better to not add those ones you put in a gallery (excluding the "Evil Queen's Curse.jpg" one), but you could put the said picture on hold for now, since I doubt the Wonderland page is in absolute need for images at this time. I'm glad that you asked for my input before posting too, but might I try to add in that images should be saved under the name ".jpg", not ".JPG". It may be relatively the same, but it doesn't really fit with the regular format and may get confusing when we try to find images on the wiki here. So if you ever take a screenshot and the text is highlighted while saving, you can switch the ".JPG" to ".jpg". ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:25, February 26, 2015 (UTC) EAH book club I'd like to ask, where did you find those book club pictures? I last checked Facebook around ten minutes ago, and nothing really popped up that was new to the page, but I'd be happy for you to create a blog post about EAH book club. The images themselves seem official since they're been stamped with "2015 Mattel", they seem to be potential images that the Facebook page would post nonetheless. Per your new posts, fan images are not allowed on the Facebook pages around here (they've been credited in the captions). ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:15, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, it's probably due to the time zones around here, maybe where I'm living receives the posts a few hours later (maybe those images you posted up will be up on my Facebook later today). ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) According to my Facebook, the picture from Singrid showed up 8 hours ago, but nothing else is up yet. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 01:26, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Which comment are you referring to? I don't recall deleting any comments this week. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 08:22, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Ah, no, I didn't blocking you from adding images (that's not really possible). You can simply click "photos" on the menu bar. I personally can't add the images there either. ♥☁Iris, aka Mojo, is here to save the day! :D (talk) 10:12, March 5, 2015 (UTC)